The Most Unexpected Event in Hogwarts' History
by death by storm
Summary: Yeah I'm back! Draco and Harry are fighting in a deserted hallway. What happens when Draco gets carried away? DMHP


**Sorry for the wait people. It doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to retrieve my stories to put on my microsoft program. I will be rewriting "The Woes of Magical Creatures" and "The Triwizard Tournament" just to name a few. All of my completed stories will stay on. Sorry again for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters pertaining to him. J. K. Rowling is sole owner.

**Enjoy **

**The Most Unexpected Event in the History of Hogwarts**

It was the least likely thing that anyone could have thought of at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The biggest rivalry that this school had ever seen was about to come to an end. Not only that, but these two rivals would not just become friends but lovers. Don't get me wrong, there would still be doubts and suspicions after the two realize what exactly that they have done…..But that is a different story. The one that I have dragged my butt out here to tell you today is well…you'll have to read on to find out. All I can really tell you, kind reader is that this story revolves around one Draco Malfoy and one Harry Potter…. But you already knew that didn't you?

Life had thrown a bit of a curve ball for both of these unfortunate young men. At the tender age of sixteen, they were facing pressures that are unfathomable to most of us. What with one worrying about being the future savior of the Wizarding World, and the other having to deal with the pressure that he was receiving from his father to join the Death Eaters, it was a wonder that either of them had the time to do more than insult each other in passing let alone a full scale fist fight.

So it is in the midst of one such fight during the time that our story begins.

"At least my father is trying to do some good," snapped Draco. "Your parents ended up dying because of you!"

They were in a deserted hallway not far from the Great Hall in the middle of lunch hour. Wands had long ago been abandoned by both teens and they had begun a wrestling match. The only thing that was at hand to witness the entire fight was the lonely suit of armour that had stood as a silent observer to more historical fights and rivalries than in any other thing or person in all the halls of this particular wizarding school.

As was to be expected of the outcome to this match, Draco had pinned down Harry to the floor and straddled the smaller boy so that he couldn't move so much as an inch. The blonde Slytherin positioned his mouth over the ear of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate and whispered, "Just like Sirius. It's all your fault."

In that moment, Draco realized that he had gone too far as Harry's emerald eyes widened first in shock, then pain and finally rage danced across his intense green orbs.

"You guys ever noticed what a compromising position that is?" a piping voice asked.

Both rivals froze and turned their heads towards the direction that the voice had come from. A first year with chestnut coloured, curly hair and dark brown eyes stood before them.

Harry immediately blushed and Draco leapt off of him before swcrambling back with a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Me with the Golden Boy?" He hissed angrily much like the snake that represented his house. "How repulsive!"

The raven-haired teen had also by now stood up and the same look that Draco was wearing was reflected in his eyes also. Emotional pain forgotten for the moment he made a face. "Ugh for once I agree with Malfoy. That's disgusting."

"Oh you know you couldn't resist my charms if I wanted to use them on someone like you, Potter," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Someone like me, Malfoy?" he scoffed as his eyes flashed angrily in the remembrance of the fight that had been in the midst of moments ago. "Someone like me wouldn't want it anyway. After all, you act just like your father. Do you really think that serving a madman is going to make you look better?"

"At least he's alive Potter," the blonde replied in a tone that belied the fury sparking in his eyes.

"At least my parents died for a just cause!" Harry shouted at him. His eyes darkened into a deep luminous green and he finally drew his wand before pointing it at him.

"Potter, we have gone over this already," Malfoy said with a sigh of boredom as he drew his own wand also.

That insult touched something deep inside Harry that made both his blood boil and his body sing with the inferno of rage building up inside of him. He looked up at the taller teen before throwing out a spell. "Furnunculus! (spelling?)" the raven haired teen yelled.

As Draco raised his wand to counter it, the first thought he had was. 'Potter looks hot when he's all riled up like the way he is now.' "Protego!" He shouted forcefully. 'I can _not_ believe that I just thought that' and resisted the insane urge to smash his head against his newly erected shield. Instead he opted for watching Potter to make sure that he wasn't about to make another pathetic attempt to hex him into oblivion.

"I still think that you're just like your father, Malfoy," the Gryffindor said softly as he dodged another spell from the Slytherin.

"You're wrong!" Draco shouted. "I may look like him Potter, but I will never be like him." The blonde was shocked that these words which he has been told for so long would all of a sudden have such a big impact on him.

"What game are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously. He didn't lower his wand so much as a fraction of an inch. He turned around and noticed that the first year had lost interest and had wandered away.

"Why have you not destroyed me yet if you hate me so, Potter?" Draco called in a soft yet mocking voice.

Harry bit his lip and looked confusedly at his rival. He froze as Malfoy let his wand fall from his hand. It landed on the floor with a clatter that seemed to echo with a sharp report

as there were no sounds coming from either of the two teens and the halls was as silent as a tomb.

The blonde smirked. "Do you need proof that I am different from that disgusting vermin that I am loath to call father?" he said quietly.

Harry was confused at the sudden change yet stubbornly held onto his conviction. "Yes," he said defiantly.

The Slytherin took a step forward and an amused expression crossed his face as Harry took a step back still pointing his wand at him. This continued until the raven-haired teen's back hit the wall. Draco continued to move closer despite the fact that every ounce of his personality seemed to want to hold his body back from reaching his goal.

Gently the Slytherin grabbed Harry's right hand and jumped slightly at the tingle that ran up his arm as his fingers touched the other's skin. He pulled the wand from Harry's hand and let it drop before kicking it back. He captured the other's hands and pinned them above the raven-haired teen's head.

Confused as to what was happening Harry stayed perfectly still. The taller boy stared at him for a moment before pressing his lips forcefully against Harry's hard enough to bruise them. Immediately Draco's hands released Harry's. To his complete shock, the raven-haired teen pressed himself flush against his rival and kissed back just as ferociously.

So there you have it. A cute one-shot about Harry and Draco and how their rivalry ended. We all know what a tough road lies straight ahead for both of them, but you can bet that at the moment their lips touched, all of their problems – at least for the time it takes for one kiss- melted away.

So...how was it? Please tell me in a review.

Oh! And one more thing. Tsuki san 16 and I have teamed up to bring you guys Hamlet Harry Potter style. It will be appearing under our joint account Death-by-Tsuki late Monday night or sometime Tuesday. So yeah...if you want to check it out...and leave a review...there you go.


End file.
